


School Photos

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [7]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie has an assignment at a school.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	School Photos

Jamie carefully moved his equipment from the van to the room he had been assigned, carefully as for not get his old jumper stuck on one of the multiple screws and knobs, his mother had made it for him to substitute the one he had broken in a similar situation, and so he was having extra care. He had an assignment outside the shop, make photos of the alumni of a nearby school. 'We'll be startin' from the kindergarten and go up to the elder bairns and the staff.' The head teacher told Jamie as he build up his mini-studio. 

'Aye, as ye see better.' Jamie answered. 

Soon the first kindergarten class came in, guided by their teacher. It took some time as the children run about and got in between whoever was posing and the camera. 'I'm sorry.' The teacher said to Jamie. 'Let Mr' Fraser do his job.'

'Dinna fash lass.' Jamie answered. 'I have a two and half year old myself, I ken how bairns are.'

Jamie carried on with his work, making photos and checking they were uploading correctly on his laptop. 'Ye have to be sure Rex gets in the photo too.' A girl said of her assistance dog, a German Shepherd with a bright orange vest.

'That a bonnie dog, lass.' Jamie said to her as he focused the camera to include the dog. 'Ye're lucky, when I was in school, we couldna have our animals with us.'

'Rex is my helpin' dog.' The girl explained. 'He has to come with me wherever I go because he can notice when I'm going to be sick and can alert Mam or Miss Mackenzie that 'tis time for my medicine.'

'What a smart dog, ye're lucky to have him.' Jamie answered just before make them.

'Do ye have a dog?' The girl said again.

'I have a cat.' Jamie answered, showing the girl a photo of Adso and Faith. 'Here he's with my daughter.'

'Why it does have just three legs?' 

'He was also sick as a wee kitten and lost his leg.' 

'Maybe he needs a dog, like Rex, to help him.'

'I wonder what my wife would think about that.'

The day passed, children coming and going, by the start of the afternoon it was time for Year 3, children about eight years old. 'Fergus, it's your turn.' The teacher called and a young boy with curled head came into the room.

'How about I got a smile?' Jamie said to the serious boy in front of him.

'No need to make the photo.' The boy said, for Jamie's surprise. 'I don't know why I'm even doing this.'

'Dinna ye want a memory of yer school years when ye're a man?' 

'It's not that. It's...well, parents have to pay for the photos you know.'

''Tis just five pounds, I bet yer mam and da dinna mind spend the money.'

'My mother died a couple years ago and I never meet my father.' The boy explained Jamie. 'I live on the children's house up the road. Normally they have money for the photos but this year, they got their budget down and they can't afford it.'

'Dinna fash, I bet the school and the house will get to some kind of agreement.'

'That's really sad.' Claire told Jamie that night on bed. 'I hope the school makes an exception for the children on the house. They deserve to have those memories too.'

'Aye, but I'm no' sure. I was talkin' with the head teacher about it and she started to talk about how much they need the money from the photos to fix up the roof over the gym.' Jamie told Claire. 'And that's why I was thinkin' on do somethin' for myself to help them. A Dhia, Jenny is goin' to give me hell for it.'

'She'll understand, above all if it's for a good cause.' Claire reassure Jamie.

Few days later, Jamie awaited at the school entrance, waving as he saw Fergus coming out the building. 'Mr. Fraser, what are you doing here?'

'Ye can call me Jamie, Lad.' Jamie said as he gave Fergus an envelope. 'For ye.'

Fergus opened the envelope, finding his photos inside. 'But...who paid for them?' 

'My wife and I did.' Fergus hugged Jamie. 'Aye, every bairn needs good memories from school. Also, I've been talkin' with the director of the house. I'm comin' to the house for a free photoshoot of all of ye.'

'Thank you, Jamie.' Fergus said.

'Ye're welcome, lad.'

**Author's Note:**

> How long until Fergus doesn't have to worry about school photos prices again?


End file.
